


Two Hours

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clip Continuation, Cuddling, Episode 7 Clip 6, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Giovanni is the best friend in the entire world. If Martino wasn’t so pleased with him, he probably would kill him for leaving him alone to see Niccolò, because as happy as he is to see Niccolò, he’s also terrified.Or the continuation we all need after the latest clip.





	Two Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking hell was that all just better than the OG?
> 
> maybe... 
> 
> anyways, I had to write this the instant after I watched the clip so I hope you all enjoy!

Giovanni is the best friend in the entire world. If Martino wasn’t so pleased with him, he probably would kill him for leaving him alone to see Niccolò, because as happy as he is to see Niccolò, he’s also terrified. 

After texting Niccolò the address, Martino sits on the couch for a moment just trying to get himself to calm down. When that doesn’t work, he heads into the bathroom and brushes his teeth because that seems like the logical thing to do.

When Martino looks at himself in the mirror, it hits him that he’s about to see Niccolò again. He’s going to have two hours with him, alone, just them. There’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to ask him. 

Martino fiddles with his hair and hoodie, thinking that if he had time, he would have taken a shower, but he really has no clue how long he has until...

Then there’s a knock at the door. 

Martino goes to open the door, mind spinning and heart racing. When the door opens though, everything stops and it’s just Niccolò, standing there in the cold, looking like he’s glowing in the moonlight. 

“Hey,” Martino says, holding the door open and Niccolò smiles back him him, quiet and sure. 

“Hey,” Niccolò replies and Martino steps aside to let him in. “Where are your friends?”

“They went out,” Martino says, and God, he knows what that implies, hopes it doesn’t seem too presumptuous or forward.

Martino had wanted to talk, had wanted to ask dozens of questions, but the longer they stare at each other, the more Martino just wants him, wants him in the zero-talking sense of the word.

Niccolò hasn’t stopped smiling at him, bobbing his head cutely, almost like he knows exactly what Martino is thinking, but he’s waiting for him to make the first move. After a few more seconds pass, Martino finally hits _fuck it_ and reaches out to pull Niccolò in. 

The instant their lips meet, it’s like fire. Martino had come to terms with the idea that he was probably never going to see Niccolò again, much more get to kiss him, but now that he has the chance, it’s like he’s an addict and Niccolò is his own personal brand of heroine, like he’s been drowning and he finally can come up for air. 

The kiss is intense and they break every few seconds to smile and stare at each other, like they each don’t quite believe that this is happening. Martino guides them through the entry way towards the hallway, hoping Niccolò is on the same page here. He goes easily, making Martino feel all warm inside. 

They stop in the hallway, Niccolò pushing Martino up against a wall and biting at his lips. If Martino hadn’t been hard from the moment he had Niccolò’s lips on his, the way Niccolò looks at him now as he takes off his scarf would definitely do it. 

Martino can’t stop smiling and they watch each other as they both start to shed layers, coming back together like magnets the moment their clothes hit the floor. They kiss again for a moment before they break apart again to pull off their t-shirts, making Martino grin again at how they finally seem to be on the same wavelength. 

Niccolò meets Martino’s gaze, hair in his face, already looking so wrecked and Martino wonders if he also looks the same. They come back together, more slowly this time, each reaching for the other’s face and they hold each other close for a moment, simply breathing the same air. 

_I can’t believe this is happening. God, I want you so much it hurts._

Niccolò takes control of the kiss, pressing his lips to Martino’s quickly before dropping kisses to his jaw and then landing on his neck. Martino grips Niccolò’s hair and licks his lips, his eyes falling closed as he just enjoys the feeling of Niccolò’s lips and tongue marking up his neck.

Niccolò kisses Martino’s mouth again, like he can’t quite get enough before he’s kissing his neck again, this time trailing kisses down his chest and, _fuck,_ he’s dropping to his knees. 

Martino rolls his head back, hitting it softly against the wall as he forces himself not to look down at Niccolò out of fear that he’ll come on the spot. Martino can’t stop smiling and he runs his tongue over his lips in an attempt to calm himself down a bit. 

Then he hears the sound of Niccolò undoing his jeans and tugging down his zipper and suddenly, he can’t breathe. Martino looks down and Niccolò’s watching him, hands poised at his waistband and it’s like he’s waiting for permission.

Without a second thought, Martino nods and Niccolò grins before yanking down his pants and underwear in one go. 

Martino tries not to panic at the realization that he’s about to have his very first blowjob and what if he comes way too early. Niccolò is eager and takes Martino in his mouth instantly, suckling at the head and tracing his tongue over the slit. 

Martino rocks his head back again, this time banging it quite hard against the wall. Niccolò sucks more of Martino’s cock into his mouth, tongue tracing down the underside as he swallows him down. Without thinking, Martino threads his fingers into Niccolò’s already messy hair and runs the strands through his fingers. 

Niccolò hums around his mouthful of cock and starts to set a rhythm as he holds onto Martino’s hips to steady himself. Niccolò gets a little too ambitious though, and ends up gagging a little, forcing himself to pull off and he replaces his mouth with his fist, looking up at Martino and smiling shyly.

_God, this is going to be over far too soon._

Martino smiles back at Niccolò, reaching to brush his knuckles over Niccolò’s cheek with his free hand. Niccolò nuzzles into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he dives back in, even more enthusiastic than before. 

All it takes is a few more seconds and Martino feels his balls draw up, knows he’s going to come any moment. Martino wants to warn Niccolò, but his voice is failing him, so instead he just gives a probably too harsh tug to Niccolò’s hair. 

Niccolò pulls off, but continues to jack Martino off. Martino can’t look away as Niccolò holds still, tongue lolling out of his mouth as Martino starts to come. Martino moans as he watches Niccolò catch his come on his tongue, a shot of it missing and landing on his cheek. 

Martino is shaking with the force of his orgasm, and the aftershocks are only intensified when Niccolò sucks the head of Martino’s cock back into his mouth to finish him off. When Niccolò pulls off, he makes eye contact with Martino as he takes his thumb and scrapes off the stray come from his cheek and then pops his thumb into his mouth, sucking it off with hollowed cheeks. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Martino curses, tugging Niccolò up and drawing him in for a filthy kiss. 

Martino can taste himself on Niccolò’s tongue as he licks into his mouth, and it only spurs him on. Niccolò presses against Martino, and Martino realizes with a start that Niccolò is hard against his hip, all from getting Martino off. 

And, fuck, Martino is going to do this. 

Martino backs Niccolò up against the opposite wall and falls to his knees before he can psych himself out. Martino focuses on one step at a time, putting all of his attention on getting Niccolò out of his pants. 

That proves harder than he thought because his hands are shaking. Niccolò notices and covers Martino’s hands with his own, bending slightly and bringing them up to his mouth to give them a soft kiss. Then Niccolò gets his own flies undone, shoving his pants down after looking to Martino for approval.

Martino takes a deep breath and then looks at his target, right there in front of him nestled in a beautiful patch of dark curls. Martino feels his mouth start to water, so he sticks his tongue out and just goes for it.

As Martino licks at the head, the salty taste of precome explodes on his tongue. Martino decides he likes it, so he gets braver and wraps his lips completely around the head, sucking until he feels his cheeks hollow. 

Niccolò brushes his fingers over Martino’s cheek, caressing him and using the other to brush Martino’s hair off his forehead. He’s so soft and gentle, it makes Martino feel warm and encouraged, like he’s doing something right.

Martino takes a deep breath through his nose and sucks down as much as he can before he feels his gag reflex kick in. Martino pulls off, licks his lips, and goes again. He starts to set a pace for himself, not pushing himself too far, afraid of gagging, and he uses his hand to take care of what he can’t reach with his mouth.

Martino decides he actually kind of enjoys this. He likes the weight of it on his tongue, likes even more the soft sounds he can drag out of Niccolò and the way Niccolò whispers soft praises to him. He even kind of likes the ache in his jaw and the slight burn in his knees because he’s doing this for Niccolò, all for him.

“Marti… off. I’m going to come,” Niccolò whispers suddenly, voice deep and strained. 

Martino pulls off, but imitates what Niccolò did earlier, holding his mouth at the head as he jacks Niccolò off, curiosity getting the best of him. Niccolò watches Martino in awe as he comes, Martino working to catch it all on his tongue. 

When he’s finished, Martino swallows, trying not to make a face at the taste, though it really isn’t bad. Niccolò bends down and pulls Martino into his arms, holding him for a moment before he pulls him into a kiss. 

They sit on the floor, in the middle of the hallway surrounded by their discarded clothes, for a few moments, lazily making out. They can’t stop smiling again, and Martino pulls back eventually to just stare at Niccolò, still not fully believing that he’s actually here. 

“I can’t believe this,” Martino says, keeping his voice quiet, not wanting to pop their little happy bubble. 

“I know,” Niccolò says. “I had to see you. Your text… your text broke my heart. I just… I had to see you.”

Martino smiles and drops another kiss to Niccolò’s lips. “It’s fucking freezing in here. Come to bed with me?”

Niccolò nods and kisses Martino again before gathering their clothes and tugging Martino up. Martino leads them to one of the rooms and they tug on some fresh sweatpants and hoodies before climbing into bed. 

They lay facing each other, holding each other close like the other will float away if they let go. They don’t talk, though everything that needs to be said hangs heavy between them. Martino can’t bring himself to ruin this moment. 

“The boys will be back soon,” Martino says instead. “They gave me two hours.”

“That’s kind of them,” Niccolò says. “Do you… do you want me to go?”

“Never,” Martino says a bit too forcefully. “Please stay.”

“Okay,” Niccolò says, smile warm and bright. 

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing Martino knows, he’s being woken up by Elia shouting, _“We’re home please unhook your dicks and put some clothes on! FIFA tournament starts in five!”_

Niccolò blinks away the sleep, smile so soft and warm that Martino wants to freeze this moment and live in it forever. Maybe he finally will get to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but the 'please unhook your dicks' thing is from What If It's Us, which I just finished. I couldn't not.
> 
> come yell at me in the comments if you liked it/hated it/want more/just want to say hi
> 
> sending love and positive vibes to all of you as we prepare for the emotional rollercoaster the next few weeks are going to bring ~~


End file.
